


We're only human (Larry Stylinson)

by Sammysmith09122



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, Louis just really wants Harry ok?, M/M, Model!Harry, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Student!Louis, daddy!harry, harry loves Louis too, its weird, son!louis, underage!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysmith09122/pseuds/Sammysmith09122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's 13 year old adopted gay son. Harry is a gay fashion model who always takes Louis everywhere and spoils him as always. Louis also has a little secret hidden from his dad but his friend, Niall knows. He had a crush on his hot dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is a note.

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is incest so if ya don't like don't read.~  
> My first series yay!

I need to decide whether to delete this story and start a new one. I know people liked it but I have lost all intrest in writing it. So help me here please. Thanks. 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Revealing

**Louis' pov at 4:10 in the afternoon**

I was walking home school after a long day. My head hurt since I had information shoved into my head for the up coming exams. It was painful. All I wanted to do was sit, have a soda, watch TV and surf Tumblr aka my home. Dad wasn't supposed to be here for a few more hours so I had decided to have some personal wanking time unlike any other day.

The thing is...I don't wank to just any gay porn. I wank to pictures of my dad. He modeled for many companies. Topshop, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Aeropostale, Forever 21 but the one that really stood out to me was Victoria's Secret and PINK. He was offered big bucks to model in woman's lingerie because of his nice body and big ass and I just so happen to find all of his pictures and everything. He looked great in the outfits. He really looked great in anything no matter if it was sexy or not. But this just went over another level of sexy. The people of the company made a great choice for a model. 

I walked into my house after punching in the code on the door to get in. I walked up the stairs to my room and walked in. I looked at my iPhone 5s to see it was at 10%. I sighed and rolled my eyes then thought out loud as I plugged it up, "At least it lasted all day." I walked to my bed and sat down pulling my clothes off like I usually did after school instead this time, I stayed naked. I grabbed my Mac Book and smirked. I opened it then set it on my stomach. I opened the browser with the link on my screen and smirked seeing my dad in sexy poses in lace and tights. He was beautiful honestly. But he was very sexy. I looked though the pictures examining every detail. I could feel my cock start to harden when I looked at his crotch. I could see the bulge in the black lace. He'd never seen his cock but he imagined it. About 9 inches or longer. Thick. Pink. It made me shiver thinking about it. I trailed a hand to my mouth spitting in my hand. I put that hand on my cock and started to pump. "Oh daddy." I moaned out as I looked at him posing with his ass out and the wire of his thong being pulled by his thumbs. He had this surprised innocent look on his face. I looked through more and more until eventually I was close. Then I heard the front door open and a deep singing voice rang through the house. It was my dad. I looked at the clock to see that it was later than I thought. It was already 6:30 and dad got off at 6:15. "Fuck." I said trying to finish. I heard steps up the stairs. "No no no no no no no." I said as I went faster. I heard my door open right as I came all over myself and an "Oh daddy..." slipped out of my mouth. My laptop was on the bed facing my dad and my face was burning. It felt like time had stopped. I saw my dads jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide.

"Clean up and come downstairs." Dad just whispered closing my door and walking back downstairs. 

"FUCK!" I yelled pretty sure he couldn't hear me. My dad just caught me wanking to him and heard me moan out an oh daddy. I can't even fucking believe this. I grabbed a tissue and wiped my body off. When I finished cleaning, I grabbed my phone that was already at 75% and put on my sweats and just stayed shirtless. I put my phone in my pocket and sighed. I walked to my door opening it slowly then walked down the stairs. I looked around for my dad to see him on the couch with two cups of tea. 

"Come here love." Dad said patting the seat next to him. I cautiously sat down. "I made you tea." He whispered smiling at me. Why was he being so nice to me? "I made it just how you like it. With 3 spoons of sugar and a spoon of honey." He said smiling at me once again. I couldn't help but smile at my harmless dad. His dimples were just too cute.

"Thanks dad." I said picking it up and taking a sip. Perfect.

"Now, I need to talk to you about what I saw." He said. I knew he would say that. 

"Well, you start. What do you wanna know?" I asked. 

"Louis, this is as hard for me as it is for you. You know i'm gay and I understand you are too. I've been there." He said holding one of my hands. I stood up. 

"Yes dad. I'm gay and I have a crush on you." My eyes went wide realizing the words that had just slipped out of my mouth. 


	3. Chapter 2: The encounter.

**Louis' POV**

"Louis, it's ok." Dad said smiling at me. "You're fine. You don't have to worry baby." He whispered pulling him down and hugging him. 

"No it isn't dad. My dad caught me wanking in front of him to him. It's a disaster." I said covering my face.

"The only thing I wanna know is where you got those pictures." He said with a look of sympathy. 

"I did research and found them..." I whispered. 

"You know you can talk to me about anything, ask me about anything, show me anything. Right?" He asked looking into my eyes. I smiled when I saw he meant it.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"So you could have asked for help or those full pictures. I have the original laminated copies." He said smiling. "If you would have asked, I would have gave them to you."

"I didn't think you would approve." He whispered sighing.  

"Babe, I'm a model. Creepier people look at me everyday." He said. "In fact..." He whispered handing him a portfolio of pictures. I opened the folder and looked at the pictures. They were all of the VS and PINK shoot pictures. The first one was the one he saw me cum to. 

"Dad...you don't have to..." I whispered sighing. "They are yours."

"I want you to have them. I also want you to have something." He whispered holding my hand. 

"That is?" I asked looking into his eyes. He leaned down. 

"A kiss." He whispered leaning and kissing me. I smiled even when I was shocked. I closed my eyes in bliss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Nothing is better than this moment. He slid his hands to my hips as he pulled away slowly. 

"Wow..." I whispered looking in his eyes. His face was a bright red. He let go of me and ran up the stairs and into his room. My jaw just dropped and I ran upstairs to see his door was locked. I sighed and walked into my room. My eyes watered as I shut the door. 

**An hour later. Harry's POV**

I paced my room for an hour rubbing my face. I had kissed my son and probably scared him. He probably just thinks I'm cute and doesn't think of me in a sexual way. I think of him as cute and in a sexual way. It's hard not to. With those pink blow job lips. I just love him so much it hurt. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. I sighed and decided to make Louis' favorite meal, Fettuccine Alfredo with tea. I walked downstairs and started to make dinner. 

**30 minutes later.**

I had finally finished dinner after making everything and setting it out. "Louis!" I shouted. "Dinner is done!" 

**Louis' POV**

I heard my dad shout and I sighed and ran downstairs. I sat in my seat looking at my lap as he put out the plates with food. Even my favorite food couldn't make me happier. My own dad rejected me and made me feel like shit. He sat down and looked at me. "Louis, are you ok?" He asked.

"Hell no i'm not ok." I said looking into his deep emerald eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry for doing that. I was scared I was going to do more because you are my son and I don't even think you like me that way." He said sipping his tea after he finished.

"Of course I do. I was wanking to your pictures." I yelled not in anger but more sadness. "You know what, I'm just gonna leave you alone." I said. "Can I have Niall over? It's Friday." I asked.

"What happened to movie night?" He asked his eyes glazing a little. 

"I don't want to anymore." I said eating a little then walking away with the rest and my tea. "I'll take that as a yes." I shouted.

"No! Get down here!" I heard him yell. He had never raised his voice at me. I walked back down the half of a flight I had already went up. I walked back to the table and put the food and tea down. "You aren't just going to step all over me." He said turning to get up and walk to the couch. "You can have Niall over on 2 conditions." He said sitting on the couch. 

"Yeah?" I asked walking to him. 

"Watch two movies with me and bend over my knee right now. You're getting punished for not only those swear words but for being disrespectful to me." My eyes went wide at his words.

"B-but dad you've never s-spanked me..." I whispered feeling a little turned on. 

"Cause I didn't have the need to. Now, get over here." He said. "Strip." I just decided to obey. I pulled my shirt off slowly and threw it somewhere. I unbuckled my jeans and pulled them off. "What are those?" He asked seeing my red lace panties I had stole from him. "Aren't those mine?" He asked and I nodded. "Take them off and get over here." He said. I pulled them off and threw them in the pile. I laid over his knee feeling my heart start to pound and my cock start to harden. He landed a hand on my right cheek. "Bad little boy. You don't disobey your daddy." He said hitting with every word. 

"Yes daddy..." I whispered out. 

"What was that?" He asked spanking again. 

"Yes daddy!" I shouted.

"Good boy." He said hitting 10 more times 5 on each cheek. I then realized I was fully hard from him calling me a bad boy. Plus from him spanking me. "You're a bad little boy hard from daddy spanking you." He whispered into my ear in a husky seductive voice. I nodded. 

"Daddy you always make me hard." I whispered and I could tell he had a smirk on his face. He sat me on the couch facing him. 

"Wank for me." He whispered. "Show me your pretty cock and maybe i'll give you a prize." He whispered in that voice. I put a wet hand around my cock and started to pump. "My sexy little boy. Daddy's little slut." He whispered smirking. He leaned over and sucked one of my nipples pulling the other. I moaned out and let out a few "Yes daddddddyyyyyy."s and "Oh fuck daddy."s. He pulled off just as I came on my stomach. He leaned and licked it up. "Go clean up and call Niall over for a sleepover. We can all watch movies." He said handing me my clothes. "But this stays between you and I. You hear me?" 

"Yes daddy." I whispered standing up.

"Good boy. I love you." He whispered kissing me.

"I love you too." I whispered running upstairs. I ran into my room fangirling and giggling. I called Niall and he was on his way. The problem was I couldn't tell him.


	4. Oh shit no dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna add some Nouis. So if that isn't your thing sorry.

*Louis' POV*

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It was already 7:30 so we were going to have burgers then watch movies with popcorn. We were going to watch scary movies in order from least scary to most scary. I had decided I was going to be in between my dad and Niall. Hopefully, I wouldn't get scared and jump on one of them. I ran to the door smiling. I ripped the door open and hugged him. 

"Niall, I missed you. So much." I whispered seeing my dad was upstairs. I felt him softly kiss my neck. I smirk and pulled him inside and up to my room.

"I missed you too boo." He whispered as he walked to my bed and pulled me down. "Missed your body and kisses most." He whispered smirking as he kissed my neck. I shivered feeling his warm breath on my neck. 

"Hey hey, calm down." I whispered smirking. 

"No baby. I missed you." He whispered kissing my neck and sucking. 

"Maybe if you persuade me." I whispered smirking as shivers went down my spine. 

"Baby, I wanna shove my throbbing cock into your tight ass. I wanna hear you moan in that pretty accent." He whispered directly into my ear. "You know I love your moans." I then heard my dad's door open. I heard him start to walk down the hall. 

"Niall, my dad." I whispered getting under the blankets on my bed to hide my boner that was clearly showing through my skinny jeans. 

"Oh shit." Niall said repositioning himself to hide his also clear boner. My dad opened the door right as he laid in the right spot. 

"Come down and help me with dinner." He said smiling. 

"We'll be down in a few minutes dad." I said smiling when I saw his cute dimples. He nodded and walked out closing the door. I sighed and pulled the blankets off of me. Niall adjusted his body as well. We both just pulled our cocks out and started wanking moaning softly at each other. 

*20 minutes later*

We both walked down stair giggling and smirking at what had just happened. Right as Niall was about to let go he sat up thinking he wouldn't and came everywhere all over us both and we both cracked up. I had finished a little later with a smile. I saw my dad punching hamburger meat. He added some seasons and kept punching. He started to mix the mash potatoes from a package. He saw us walk in and smiled. "Hey boys. Louis, can you put water and salt in that big pot and put it on the stove?" He asked smiling at me.

"Yeah sure dad." I said smiling as I walked over and did what he asked. It started to boil a little later.   
"Now add corn." He said pointing to the ears of corn as he made the meat into patties. Niall was taking care of the mash potatoes and the peas that he wanted since he didn't like corn. 

"Man, you can't eat my dad's corn?" I asked smirking. 

"I would gladly eat your dad's corn." He whispered smirking and my dad looked at us. 

"I'm right here guys." He said chucking.

"That's the point." Niall said.

"I only let one person eat my corn." He whispered winking and I instantly knew what he meant. 

"So only one guy can blow you, eh?" I asked smirking.

"You know it Lou." He said smirking. "You know who." I giggled knowing and loving  
it. 

"Oh yeah." I whispered smirking. 

"Come on guys. Tell meh." Niall said with extra accent. 

"Nah. It's a daddy to son secret." I said smirking. Dad smirked too. 

"That's right love." Dad said

"Yes daddy." I whispered smirking and biting my  
lip. Niall chuckled. 

*40 minutes later*

We finished dinner then walked to the movie room. Dad had all the movies categorized. From scariest to non scary at all. I walked to the shelf and smiled. My dad walked behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. 

"Which one interests you?" He asked with a smile. 

"Um, Insidious first." I said grabbing it and smiling at him. Niall wasn't in the room yet. I looked at his lips. 

"Yeah sure." He whispered smiling. I leaned up and hugged him. "Dad, I love you."I whispered smiling. 

"I love you too baby." He whispered wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek softly. I pulled back and looked at his lips again. I saw him lick his lips and without me realizing I was leaning up going for his lips. I kissed him with a smile on my face. I loved how soft his lips were. He kissed me back with a smile. I heard the bathroom door from down the hall open signaling Niall was done in the bathroom. I pulled away and sat on the couch. 

*Later during the scariest movie.*

I was shivering from fear. We were watching Evil Dead. The ogre and the demonic shit was effecting me.  
There was a major jump scare and I jumped into Niall's arms. He looked me in the eyes and leaned up kissing me from instinct. I heard my dad gasp and instantly pull me off. 

"Dad no!" I yelled as he punched him. He was bad when he was jealous. Niall punched back with a smirk on his face. "Stop dad!" I yelled pulling him off. He tried to get out but I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Niall's eyes went wide. I pulled off. "Stop." I whispered. "That's happened before...more than that actually." I whispered sighing. He looked a little hurt. 

"I thought you liked me." He whispered.

"I do but...Niall acted on me first..." I whispered sighing. 

"Oh..." He whispered. "I'm sorry..." He whispered walking ashamed out of the room.


	5. Ummm why are my dad and Niall in bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narry. And I must say I DON'T AT ALL SHIP NARRY. IT WAS FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS AND AFTER A LITTLE NIALL WILL BE GONE FOREVER. I DON'T WANT PEOPLE COMMENTING SAYING THINGS ABOUT THE WAY I WROTE WITH NARRY OR ANYTHING. IT ISN'T YOUR PLACE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEM DON'T READ IT. SKIP THE CHAPTER. GOD DAMN.

Chapter 4 Harry's pov. 

I ran in my room embarrassed from doing that to him. Niall was always the one he saw I should have known. I sighed when I heard a little knock on my door. 

"Harry? Are you ok?" I heard an Irish accent ask. 

"Yes I'm fine Niall." I said knowing he probably felt bad.

"Can I come in?" He asked. 

"Sure." I whispered sighing as I sat on my bed. He slowly walked in being cautious. "It's fine. I don't bite. Unless it's in bed." I whispered the last part. 

"I'm sorry for kissing Louis...I know you love him...he's yours." He whispered

"You aren't his dad. He likes you more. It's fine." I whispered feeling guilty when I saw his black eye. 

"So? He loves you so much. He talks about you all the time." He said smirking. "Tells me all his fantasies then acts them out with me." He whispered. My eye brows went up.

"Like?" I asked smirking. 

"Well, let's just say he brought rope and a gag to my house one day." He said sitting next me. My eyes widened. 

"He likes bdsm?" I asked stunned. My baby boy was kinky...I like it. 

"Yeah. Like a lot." He said smirking wider. 

"Wow..." I whispered looking into his eyes. 

"He's not innocent." He said looking back into mine. I just nodded and looked down. I saw a strange dent in his pants. My eyes went wide and I instantly knew what it was. "In fact, I kinda like you too." He whispered smirking. "I think you could rock me hard..." He whispered getting closer to me. 

"But you're Louis' best friend. That's weird." 

"Not really." He whispered rubbing a hand over my crotch. I shivered and stood up. 

"No Niall..." I whispered getting nervous because I liked this for some reason. Niall laid back on the bed in a sexy position I had seen many more times by the pool. He gave me that look and I lost it. I felt my eyes go dark and my mind went into a haze. I walked over to him slowly with a dominate step. I saw him start to palm himself and I smacked his hand hard. "Be good for daddy Nialler." I whispered hovering over him. I kissed his neck with a wider smirk when I heard his little weak moan. It was so hot and indescribable. "Good boy. Make lots of noises." I whispered. 

"What if Louis hears?" He asked smirking. I knew by the look on his face that he'd love to be caught. He looks like the kinda boy who would wanna fuck in a changing room. 

"Then let him hear. He can punish me later." I whispered kissing down his chest. He moaned a little when I got to his covered v-line. "Strip." I whispered smirking. I've seen him skinny dip so I know what his body looks like. He's so fit. "Now." I said sitting up in between his legs. I watched him as he sat up and pulled his shirt off. I smirked seeing his abs knowing how hard he worked and how sweaty he got. It just made me want him more. "Hurry up." I said getting impatient. He pulled the rest off so he was completely naked. I smirked. "This is what I like I see. Being good for daddy." I whispered hovering back over him. He pulled my shirt off and rubbed my pecks pulling at my nipples here and there. I would groan every time at the pleasure. He rolled over me and pulled my jeans off. I bit my lip when I saw him drool. His eyes were locked on my black lace panties and the boner in them. "Got your eye on somethin'?" I asked smirking. 

"Yes. And I was thinking..." He whispered rolling me on my back and pulling my ass in the air. He was really strong for some reason. "I'm dominating you. I'm your daddy." He said smacking my ass. I moaned and nodded. 

"Yes daddy." I said. 

"Shut up." He said. I stayed quiet and nodded. He smirked and leaned down licking over my hole. I moaned loudly and bit my lip. He just smirked doing it again. 

"Daddy?" I asked. 

"What?" He asked grabbing my ass. 

"C-can I moan and not be punished?" I asked innocently. 

"Yes I like your loud moans." He whispered licking again. "Wanna be fucked now?" He asked. "You don't need prep." He said.

"Yes please daddy." I whispered. He grabbed lube and started to cover his cock with it. He slowly pushed in and it felt like pure heaven. "Oh god daddy." I whispered smirking. He started to thrust slowly going faster little by little. I heard some steps not thinking then the door opened and I heard a:

"Hey dad. Can I...what the fuck?!"


	6. He knows?

Chapter 5 Louis' pov. Little later. 

I was bawling. My best friend was fucking my dad. My dad. My lover. My all. I then felt anger and betrayal. I walked to where Niall was in the living room. "You stay away from me and my daddy! He's mine!" I yelled punching him and walking away to my dad's room. I could hear crying coming from him. I felt a little bad at how I reacted. I opened the door slowly seeing he was still naked and holding something while cry singing. All I could make out was, "We don't wanna be like them. We can make it till the end, nothing can come between you and I." Then a sob. I saw he was holding a picture of me and him when he adopted me. I was in his arms with a huge smile on my face and my arms around his neck. He was kissing my cheek and his face was glowing from happiness. I remembered that day dearly. I walked to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Dad..." I whispered sitting and spooning him. 

"What? What do you want with a dirty man like me?" He asked obviously ashamed. 

"It's fine...I understand. He likes to seduce every man he's with." I whispered kissing his neck softly. "It's ok I promise baby." I saw a blush appear when I called him baby.

"He told me something..." He whispered. I raised my eye brow. "Where is that gag of yours?" He asked smirking. I blushed hard. He knew I had a bdsm kink. 

"Hidden." I whispered kissing more. 

"Baby, it's ok. I do too." He whispered. "I like being dominated." He whispered. 

"I'd dominate you..." I whispered kissing his neck harder. "I'd be your daddy." I whispered. "I also like age play and cold." I whispered biting his neck a little. He moaned and grabbed my right thigh. 

"I'd be your baby..." He whispered standing up and opened his nightstand drawer. He pulled out an old binky of mine and popped it into his mouth. I smirked as he straddled me. 

"That's...wow...thats a good look for you." I whispered grabbing his hips.


	7. Filler.

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting I have a lot of tests coming up so i'm busy or tired a lot. I'll post a lot more after a while. :) Thanks for being patient. 

 

UPDATE 4/16/14:

Guys, I'm very sorry. Next week I have two major tests but tonight and tomorrow I will try to write chapters. I feel bad for making all you guys wait. Don't hate me. But, I'm gonna try for you. :) 


	8. Real chapter 6.

**(I don't wanna write smut right now I'm sorry. If you want it, I'll make a separate chap for you. :) )**

Louis laid back sighing in happiness. There was a knock on the door and Harry stood putting on shorts and walking downstairs. He opened the door and sighed. It was Niall and he was crying. "Harry...I'm sorry. Please let me in..." He begged crying harder. 

"I don't know. You touched my son then touched me. I don't feel comfortable with it." Right as i finished talking, Louis walked downstairs naked. 

"Who is it babe?" He asked then saw Niall. "What do you want dick?" He growled. 

"I want my best friend and his dad. I don't wanna do anything. I feel bad for that and I'll never do it again. Please take me back in. I love my second family." He whispered crying hard now. Louis looked like he felt bad. 

"Fine..." Louis groaned. 

"Thank you so much Louis. I'll pay you back. Can I still sleep with you?" He asked obviously still interested in Louis. "Please..."

"Yes fine." Louis said again grabbing my hand and hiding behind me as he walked in. 

"It's gonna be ok." I whispered leaning down to kiss him. He leaned up and kissed me softly. I kissed him back smiling. Louis pulled away. 

"I know baby." He whispered smiling and kissing me again. I pulled away. 

"None while he's here." I said knowing I'd regret it. Louis pouted. Yep I regret it. "Nope none." I say stepping away a little and chuckling.

"Fine." He whispered. 

**~Later that night Louis' POV~**

I crawled into bed Niall not far behind. 

"Hey Louis?" He asked looking into my eyes. 

"Yes Niall?" I said looking back. 

"Did you really like me?" He asked caressing my cheek. 

"Yeah I guess." I whispered as I saw him lean in. 

"Hey Lou?" I heard the door open and my dad's voice right as his lips touched mine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block. Haha.


	9. Real Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing more. I'll try to write every week. :) xx

Harry's POV

 

I opened the door seeing Niall kiss Louis right as I walked in. "NIALL!" I was beyond pissed now. Niall pulled away from Louis and looked at me. 

 

"He kissed me! I didn't do anything!" Niall protested throwing his hands in the air.

 

"Don't fucking lie!" Louis and I said at the same time. 

 

"Get your ass out of my house now. I tried but you failed again." I said and grabbed Niall by his neck. 

 

"Please Harry!" Niall cried and kicked his feet. I dragged Niall down the stairs and out the door.

 

"Stay away. He's mine." I said slamming the door and locking it. I ran up the stairs and to Louis' room. "Baby? Are you ok?" I asked as I walked to his bed and held him in my arms.

 

"No I'm not ok. All he wanted was attention and we took away the only person who cared for him. I wish I could help but he's sexually harassing me and I'm done with it all." Louis said sighing as he held onto me. "Can we please go lay in your room? I just wanna stay there." Louis asked smiling at me. I nodded and smiled carrying him down the hall and to my room. I set him on the bed and pounced on him straddling him and putting my arms on the sides of his head. "What are you doing daddy?" He asked me innocently and I felt my dick twitch. 

 

"Oh nothing just playing with you." I said smirking and rubbing his stomach tracing his band on his boxers. I felt Louis shiver and let out a heavy breath. "You're so pretty." I said as I rubbed his thighs. "You know that?" I asked kissing his stomach. 

 

"Yes daddy." Louis said and smiled blushing. "You tell me every day." He smiled wider to himself and shivered.

 

"Do you want daddy, baby?" I asked causing Louis to nod and palm himself. "Is my baby already rock hard hm?" Louis nodded again. "Well, daddy is gonna make you cum." 

 

"Please daddy." I started to pull off his boxers and I pulled him on his hands and knees. "Thank you daddy." He said smirking. 

 

"You're welcome my baby boy." I said leaning down and licking his hole slowly. He moaned and smirked. 

 

"Hurry up daddy." I then proceeded to sit up and lube up my cock. I positioned and pushed in. I heard Louis gasp and moan. I thrusted hard and fast for a while spanking him occasionally. I moaned and listened to Louis' noises. "God thank you daddy!" Louis screamed out and moaned. I started to moan louder feeling the feeling in my stomach get tighter. 

 

"I'm gonna breed that little boy hole of yours and make it all mine!" I yelled out as I came hard against his prostate him cumming right after. I pulled out and laid next to him holding him to my body. 

 

"I love you daddy." Louis said rubbing my stomach. 

 

"I love you too baby boy." I smiled and started to drift off falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW about the exams, here where I live we have these exams and they are living in america since Harry is a model. So yeah.


End file.
